Should've When You Could've
by Inmate XIV
Summary: Sora loved Kairi. Kairi 'loved' Sora. That was when Sora caught Kairi cheating on him with his best friend, Riku. Now, Sora just wants to get over the hurt he feels from the breakup. Can he do that? Quick oneshot, rated T for language.


**I've been dying to make a SoKai oneshot for y'all, so here you go! If you want a sequel to it, then just leave me a review! =)**

**Pairings : SoKai, RiKai, hinted RokuShi and RikuNami**

**Sora : "Silver owns Kingdom Hearts! Oh, wait, she doesn't? Oh…apparently she doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. And she doesn't own the song 'Should've When You Could've'. Skillet owns that. Or whoever wrote it. Oh, and she says if you look up the song you might understand why this fic is entitled such. Well…bye!"**

* * *

My name is Sora. I'm a normal college student, I guess. I once had a girlfriend named Kairi, and a best friend named Riku. Not anymore, though. I no longer have a girlfriend, or best friend. I have other friend, sure, like my cousin Roxas and his 'special friend' Xion. There are others, but there are too many for me to name at one time.

So I have a lot of friend, I just lost two. Why should I be so sad? Let's go back to the beginning, and you'll understand. I hope, at least.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I'm going out with Namine and Selphie," Kairi claimed, grabbing her purse and opening the front door, "We're going to go shopping."

"Okay," I said, trusting her wholeheartedly. I had become a little suspicion to if she was really going shopping all the time, but I decided that she was just trying to have fun with her friends and live her life before it ended. You only live once, right? Besides, Kairi would never lie to me about that. We loved each other.

Kairi quickly shut the door behind her. I heard her car start, and I knew she was gone as soon as I heard it speed off. I turned back to the tv and tried to focus on watching football. My favorite team was losing, though, and I wasn't very happy with that. I decided, when the game was over, that I would go over to Riku's house. He must have been angry about the team losing, too. He always watched football.

I turned off the tv and lights, then walked out the door, and locked it of course. Riku's house was only about ten minutes away, since we all lived on the same college campus together.

Once I was there, I opened the door to Riku's house. Everything was dark. I heard someone giggling upstairs and figured he must have had Namine over again. I thought that maybe if I went up there, I could scare the crap out of them. I turned on my phone and started taking a video, then tiptoed up the stairs.

I waited a few minutes before opening Riku's door. After I listened in for a minute or two, I opened the door, "Gotcha!"

"Sora?!" I looked up at the two people in front of me. The girl wasn't Namine. She was Kairi. I caught her standing close to Riku, against the wall, his shirt off and his fingers on the hem of her pants. They quickly broke apart when they saw me.

Shock. Betrayal. Those were among the first things I felt when I saw them. I dropped my phone and started to run out of the house.

"Sora, wait!" I heard Kairi call after me, "Please! I-it's not what it looks like!"

I refused to even listen to her. I only ran as fast as I could back to my house. I opened my front door, and then locked it again so she couldn't get inside. I sank down on the ground in front of the door and buried my face in my legs. I trusted her. How could she do this to me?

With Riku, too. I thought they were my best friends, and I catch them doing something like this behind my back? It made me wonder how long it had really been going on. We were suppose to be able to trust each other, and I couldn't do that anymore. Not with either of them.

Kairi was still pounding on the door, begging me to let her in. I saw her face in the window, glowing slightly in the light. I stood up and examined her. She wasn't even crying.

"Sora, I promise this won't ever happen again," she tried out, smiling lightly. I considered letting her back inside, I even had my hand on the doorknob. I looked over her body again, and looked down at her neckline. There was a purplish-black bump forming there, and I was for sure it wasn't a bruise. That's when I stopped. I closed the curtains and locked the door back. I ignored her pleas and went back to my bedroom. I slammed that door, and I really hoped she could hear my anger and frustration toward her right now. I threw my body onto the bed, forcing myself not to cry. That didn't work, and I ended up crying myself to sleep anyway.

When I woke up the next morning, my eyes were greeted by a blinding light. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head. I remembered the events from last night and hid deeper under the covers, even though there was nothing to even hide from. I wanted to just skip classes that day, but I had exams coming up really soon. It wouldn't solve anything if I skipped.

I looked at the clock. Eleven. It was a really good thing I didn't have classes until three. But Kairi and Riku were in those classes with me, sadly. Just great. I decided that moping about it wasn't going to help me any. I got out of bed and blindly picked out some clothes for the day, then walked toward the bathroom. I took a shower, I swear, I must have stayed in there for an hour or so, then I got out and changed into my outfit. After that I fixed myself a cup of coffee and poured myself some cereal into my bowel. I ate, and drank my coffee, but it only tasted bitter. I dumped it into the sink. Kairi use to make really good coffee. It always tasted like hazelnut.

_Stop it. _I thought, cleaning away my bowel and cup. _You don't need Kairi, or her hazelnut coffee. You'll be fine on your own. _

I turned off the lights and left for classes. Kairi's car was gone out of my driveway, therefore, I had to walk fifteen minutes to Student Hall.

Once I finally made it there, I was happy that I wasn't all sweaty, I picked a random seat in the front, and looked around. Kairi and Riku luckily weren't there yet, but Namine was sitting in the back, her head on her desk. Roxas and Xion were back there, standing with her. I got up and moved back there to sit with her today.

"What's wrong?" I asked, joining Roxas and Xion by her side.

"Riku broke up with her," Xion answered, "And this was after she found out that he was cheating on her. Don't worry Namine, she's probably just some whore."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Roxas reassured, "She's probably not as pretty as you," After that statement, Xion nudged him, "What? I'm just trying to make her feel better!"

"Thanks Roxas," Namine said, lifting her head. She wiped away the rest of her tears, and tried to smile, "But, really. I'm okay. You too Xion, thank you."

"Hey, Sora," Roxas started, leaning on the back of my chair, "Do you even know who Riku's dating now?"

"Yeah, it's-" Before I could finish, the bell rang. Saix came into the room and ordered Roxas and Xion to get into their seats. They sat down in the desk in front of ours. I took out a piece of paper and a pencil, then started jotting down notes that Saix ordered us to write down. After five minutes, I couldn't help it anymore, I looked up toward where Kairi was sitting. She was up front with Riku, and under the table, I could barely see it, he had a hand on her leg. I tightened my grip on my pencil, and almost broke it in half. I felt like literally throwing up.

Namine poked me, probably trying to tell me to pay attention. She must have been looking the same way as I was.

When class was finally over, I quickly gathered my stuff and said goodbye to Namine, and then hurried out of class, trying to avoid Kairi, or Riku. Of course, that didn't happen.

"Sora!" Kairi called. I sighed and rolled my eyes, then turned back to her. She came running up to me, and then stopped.

"What do you want?" I demanded. I was trying to sound like Riku, since she seemed to want him over me.

The look in her eyes shared hints of shock and hurt inside the violet blue irises, "I…I'm so sorry about what you saw last night. Please, forgive me. I totally wish that hadn't happened."

"Yeah, whatever Kairi," I turned my back to her and started walking away.

"Sora, please-" She caught my arm, so I turned around really quick and pushed her away. She hit the floor, but I, for once, felt no remorse, "Get the hell away from me!" Everyone stopped to stare. Riku called Kairi's name, and ran to help her up.

"What the hell Sora?" He asked, but I just threw my hands into the air and started to walk off. Screw classes. Screw Riku and Kairi. Screw everything!

Again, I slammed both doors of the front entrance and walked across the campus. Kairi had always tried to keep me by her side. I remember the other day she said something interesting. We had been sitting on the couch. Her head was in my lap. She had had a bad day, and she was exhausted. She wore on old pink t-shirt, and old faded blue jeans. Her feet were bare at the moment, and her hair was down.

"Sora?" She asked, opening those eyes that I loved so much, "Do you love me?"

"Of course," I said, wondering why she would even have to ask. Of course I loved her.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Yes."

I remembered the smile on her face, "Good. Good Sora…"

As if I were a dog that she tried to keep on a leash.

"What a bitch!" I cursed, kicking a nearby tree. Then I felt sorry for the tree and patted it. I was still angry, though. I had never really been this angry.

I sniffed and suddenly felt like crying, but this time I forced myself not to. I was a guy, and tough guys like Riku never cried.

Ever.

If Kairi really wanted a boyfriend like Riku, then she could have him. I wasn't going to stop her.


End file.
